Bad Day
by SaNa NaSa
Summary: Sayatan dan goresan menjadi sebuah ukiran yang indah. Erangan dan raungan menjadi sebuah alunan lagu yang merdu. Darah, akan menjadi aksen penting untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan semua itu akan menjadi suatu maha karya yang menawan. GORE! LIME! RnR please.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : Eksplisit gore, minim dialog, lime, miss typo(s), normal POV, AU! Death chara.

* * *

**

**If you like, please read and review.**

**But, if you don't like, please go away from here.

* * *

**

_Sayatan dan goresan menjadi sebuah ukiran yang indah. Erangan dan raungan menjadi sebuah alunan lagu yang merdu. Darah, akan menjadi aksen penting untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan semua itu akan menjadi suatu maha karya yang menawan. Sebuah perbuatan menyimpang dari norma yang berlaku. Perbuatan keji tidak berperasaan. Dosa yang akan menuntunmu menuju suatu keabadian. Neraka adalah tujuan akhirmu. Hal yang telah disebutkan, beradu menjadi satu menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh. Tidak akan bisa dipisahakan.

* * *

_

Sebuah malam yang indah. Taburan bintang di langit yang kelam, terlihat sangat jelas dari jendela rumah yang terbuka. Suara suara katak di tepi kolam, lolongan anjing dari gang-gang sempit dan hewan malam lainnya, berbaur menjadi satu dengan jerit ketakutan dan isak tangis dari sebuah rumah tua di pinggiran desa Konoha.

Rumah tua yang kecil dan sederhana. Di mana hanya ada 3 jiwa yang tinggal di dalamnya. Yang kemarin menjadi salah satu sorotan kamera, karena prestasi yang diperoleh anak dari sepasang suami-istri bermarga Nara, telah mengalahkan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Kini, penuh dengan cipratan darah dan onggokan tubuh tak bernyawa yang berceceran di ruang tamu.

Di dekat _kotatsu_ yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan minimalis itu, seseorang berjubah biru tua sedang berdiri di sana. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati tubuh yang berada di bawah jendela kayu di sebelah kanannya. Sebilah pedang berlumuran darah menghiasi tangan kanan putihnya. Meskipun darah mengotori seluruh ruangan ini, tidak ada setitik darah pun menodai jubah dan kulitnya.

Dia merunduk dan merobek pakaian seseorang yang berada tepat di depan kakinya dengan benda tajam itu. Sedikit menyeringai, saat pakaian milik pemuda berambut coklat nanas tadi sudah terlepas. Sosok itu mengoreskan ujung pedangnya di sekitar kemaluan pemuda tersebut, membuat sedikit darah keluar dari luka goresan yang dibuatnya. Ia julurkan tangan kirinya ke daerah terlarang itu, menariknya hingga tubuh bagian bawah korbannya terangkat naik. Benda tajam di tangan kanannya turut berpartisipasi. Ia hujamkan benda itu tepat di bawah perut pemuda tadi, dan menariknya ke bagian perut dengan kasar, lalu mencabutnya. Cairan kental berwarna merah kembali mengalir. Menggenang di sekitar tubuh korbannya. Organ dalam pemuda itu meludak keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dan mengelindir ke sebelah kanan dan kiri perut korbannya. Tidak puas dengan semua itu, ia menebas batang kemaluan pemuda nanas di hadapannya. Membuat suara debuman yang berasal dari benturan tubuh bagian belakang korbannya dengan lantai keramik tersebut memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

Sosok itu mengernyit tak suka. Dia melepaskan sisa batang kemaluan yang tadi ia tarik. Lalu melirik ke kanan, ke wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Nara Shikamaru," desisnya, setelah sedari tadi ia diam.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu. Karena telah melampaui seorang Uchiha," ujarnya datar.

Ia goreskan lagi pedangnya ke dada pemuda Nara. Mengukir sebuah lambang bergambar kipas di sana. lalu ia arahkan benda berlumuran darah itu ke daerah wajah Shikamaru. Menyobek mulutnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Membuat sistem pencernaan terluar pemuda itu menganga dengan lebar.

'_DONG.. DING.. DENG..'_

Suara lonceng di dalam jam dari ruangan itu terdengar. Mengisyaratkan pada semua orang yang mendengar dentangan itu untuk segera tidur, karena waktu telah berada di perbatasan pagi dan malam. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Semuanya telah tertidur dengan nyenyak sedari tadi. Jadi, untuk apa memedulikan suara dentang lonceng itu?

Sosok itu tetap menekuni pekerjaannya. Memotong kedua telinga Shikamaru dan mencongkel mata pemuda itu, melubangi pipi lalu memotong seluruh bagian tubuh korbannya menjadi beberapa bagian sama besar. Kemudian melakukan hal yang sama kepada mayat orang tua Shikamaru. Setelah itu, memasukkan semua potongan-potongan tubuh tersebut ke tugu perapian dan membakarnya. Menghilangkan keberadaan keluarga Nara. Lalu, membersihkan bercak darah yang ada di ruangan itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, sosok itu keluar dari rumah tua tersebut. Dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu pulang ke apartemennya.

_Tahukah ia, bahwa perbuatnya ini akan menjadi batu sandungan untuknya sendiri? Ah, sepertinya tidak…

* * *

_

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menggulung dirinya sendiri ke dalam selimut rubahnya. Pemuda itu terus merubah posisi tidurnya.

"Ergh," erangnya kemudian. Putus asa karena tidak menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk membutnya tidur lagi. Dia mengucek matanya dengan pelan. Perlahan, sepasang pupil berwarna biru langit mulai menampakkan sinarnya dari balik kelopak mata yang sekarang talah terbuka seutuhnya. Pemuda itu menguap lebar dan menlepas topi tidurnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata onyx tengah mengamati semua pergerakannya dari pintu kamar mandi yang entah sejak kapan terbuka dengan lebar.

Pemuda pirang tadi menoleh ke arah kiri, dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah berada di depan pintu kamar mandinya.

"Ohayou, Teme," ucapnya dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Hn," sahut pemuda onyx tadi singkat, lalu melangkah ke meja belajar milik sahabatnya.

Dapat pemuda onyx itu lihat, pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk di ranjang itu tidak segera bangkit dari tidurnya malahan menggulung dirinya sendiri ke dalam selimutnya. Tak sampai 2 menit setelah itu, terdengar suara dengkuran dari arah kanannya. Dia menghela napas mendengar dengkuran sahabatnya sendiri, _"Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah,'_ pikirnya.

Pelan-pelan, tangan pucatnya menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. Lalu menemukan siluet berambut pirang itu tengah tertidur dengan damai, "Naruto," panggilnya pelan.

Pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu mengeliat, "Sudah setengah 7. Aku akan berangat sekarang," lanjutnya kemudian. Membuat Naruto langsung berdiri di ranjangnya dan turun lalu melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Tungu sebentar Sasuke!" beriringan dengan teriakannya yang mengema di seluruh penjuru kamar oranye itu.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

"Ini salahmu, Dobe!" gerutu Sasuke saat keduanya tengah dihukum menyapu seluruh halaman sekolah mereka.

"He? Itu kan salahmu tidak membangunkanku!" sangkal Naruto yang tidak terima disalahkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau…" ucap pemuda berambut raven itu dengan nada rendah. Membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, "Hehe… la-langitnya biru ya, Teme," ucap pemuda pirang itu terbata.

"Janga–" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara lembut seseorang berambut merah muda dan bermata _emerald_ dari sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian menyapu halaman?" tanya suara lembut tersebut. 2 pemuda itu menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah suara. Dan mendapati seseorang yang kerap dipanggil Sakura sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hn/Sakura-chan!" ujar Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Haruno Sakura. Siswi kelas IPA-B, sekaligus mantan kekasih Sasuke. 2 tahun yang lalu, mereka dikabarkan berpacaran. Tapi, setengah bulan yang lalu, mereka digosipkan putus dengan alasan Sasuke sudah bosan dengan kelakuan gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi mereka. Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, kenapa menyapu halaman sekolah?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar, sebelum dia melanjutkan acara menyapunya yang sempat tertunda. Sakura hanya diam ditatap seperti itu oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Lalu dia menoleh pada Naruto yang juga sedang menyapu. Dan sebuah seringai sadis tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Dengan anggun gadis itu pun melenggang pergi menjauhi kedua pemuda populer tersebut. Menuju ke kelasnya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut raven–Sasuke tengah berkutat dengan komputer yang ada di hadapannya. Jemarinya menekan beberapa huruf yang ada pada keyboard. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan, _'Kenapa ayah menyuruhku membaca artikel terbaru di internet?'_ pikirnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sebuah judul di internet muncul pada layar monitor dan berhasil menohok dirinya.

**Keluarga Nara, Tidak Ditemukan Di mana pun. Diduga, Adanya Aksi Pembunuhan!**

Sasuke membaca kalimat berikutnya.

**14 November XXXX –Kepala kepolisian Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku. Mengatakan, "Memang tidak ditemukan apa pun di kediaman keluarga Nara. Tapi, diduga adanya pembunuhan. Karena di dalam ruang tamu, ditemukan beberapa bercak darah yang melekat pada tepian jendela serta adanya abu kayu yang bercampur dengan serpihan tulang. Mungkinkah mereka bunuh diri? Kurasa orang sepintar mereka tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu," katanya.**

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, dan melanjutkan membacanya.

"**Menurut saksi mata, seseorang berjubah biru tua dengan tinggi kira-kira 160 keluar dari kediaman Nara sekitar pukul 4 a.m. Seseorang itu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan nomor seri KH2377S–"**

Mata Sasuke membelalak. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Sebuah nomor mobil yang sangat ia hafal. KH2377S. Nomor itu adalah nomor plat mobil mantan kekasihnya. Haruno Sakura.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia menyambar kunci mobil sportnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, mencari Sakura.

* * *

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis yang dicari oleh Sasuke, tengah mengetuk pintu rumah seseorang.

'_TOK..TOK..TOK'_

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru, menyembul dari pintu yang dibuka, "Ah, Sakura-chan! Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu, dengan senyuman yang secerah matahari.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Naruto-kun. Apa boleh aku masuk? Di sini dingin," jawabnya kalem.

Naruto membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan berdiri menyamping, mempersilahkan pada Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam, "Silakan, jangan sungkan."

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah Naruto. Dia tahu, Naruto memang tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat dia masih balita.

"Ah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang masih berada di belakangnya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu yang panjang dan bersinar yang mungkin ia ambil dari saku roknya. Dan…

Darah yang mengucur dengan deras dari puncak kepala pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya, membanjiri lantai keramik di bawahnya. Sebelum badan Naruto menyentuh lantai, dia sudah terlebih dahulu menjambak rambut pirangnya. Lalu menyeretnya ke kamar pemuda itu sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kutanyakan, baka. Aku hanya ingin membuangmu jauh-jauh dari samping Sasuke-kun!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura melemparkan tubuh Naruto ke kasur yang ada di kamar tidur itu.

Dengan beringgas, Sakura menancapkan pisau yang lumayan panjang itu ke leher Naruto. Sekali, duakali, tiga kali dan seterusnya, sampai kepala pemuda itu terlepas dari badannya dengan sendirinya.

Kali ini, cipratan darah dari korbannya menodai pipi lembut Sakura. Matanya, tidak lagi seindah permata, melainkan tertutup oleh kabut kebencian dan amarah. Napsu membunuh menguar begitu saja dari tubuh gadis itu.

Hampir saja dia berhasil membelah dada korbannya, jika bukan sebuah tangan putih pucat yang mencengkeram tangan kanannya. Tangan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi. Tangan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tersentak ke belakang.

"S-sasuke-k-kun?" ujarnya terbata. Matanya penuh ketakutan dan kekalutan. Kalau ada hal yang tidak ingin Sakura berikan kepada Sasuke, maka jawabannya adalah sosok aslinya sebagai iblis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Sakura?" suara baritone Sasuke mengema di ruangan itu. Mata onyx pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura kini lebih gelap dibandingkan biasanya.

Sakura menunduk, tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan mata onyxnya. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Dia benar-benar tidak mengira, Sasuke akan ke rumah Naruto, _' Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah mengetahui siapa pembunuh keluarga Nara? Lalu dia mencariku? '_ perasaannya dengan tiba-tiba dilanda oleh ketakutan yang teramat.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat dagu gadis itu, "Apa pun yang telah kau lakukan, aku mengetahuinya. Sakura, bukankah kau tahu semua itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum. Dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi gadis itu. Mengecupnya pelan lalu turun ke pipi lembutnya. Menjilat bekas cipratan darah milik sahabatnya. Dan berhenti di bibir mungil gadis itu. Menghisapnya pelan dan menggigit bibir bawah Sakura.

Tangannya mulai menelusuri pinggang gadis itu. Mengelusnya dengan lembut dan mulai memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam baju Sakura. Lidah mereka bersatu. Saling bertarung dan bertukar saliva. Tangan Sakura kini bertengger di bahu tegap Sasuke. Gadis itu mendongak, mencari oksigen yang dalam waktu beberapa detik ini tidak bisa ia dapatkan. Jilatan dan gigitan dari mulut Sasuke beralih pada leher halus bekas kekasihnya.

Erangan dan desahan mulai mengiringi permainan mereka. Tangan kiri pemuda onyx itu mulai ke bagian depan Sakura. Tangan kananan masih berkutat dengan kaitan bra yang masih saling mengait. Setelah kaitan bra itu terlepas, tangan kirinya mulai menjamah dada gadis itu. Meremasnya dengan kekuatan yang sedikit di atas rata-rata. Lalu mulai memilin puntingnya.

"Ngh, Sasu… ke," desahan Sakura menjadi sedikit lebih keras.

Tangan Sakura mulai turun dari bahu pemuda raven yang ada di hadapannya. Menelusuri lengan berotot pemuda itu dan terus ke bawah. Ke inti tubuh bekas kekasihnya.

Sasuke mendesah akibat perlakuan gadis itu, "Ngh…"

Sakura menghentikan perbuatannya dan melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, "Lakukan sekarang, Sasuke-kun."

Dengan cepat, keduanya saling melucuti pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Hingga tak satu pun benang yang menempel pada diri mereka.

Sakura menunggingkan badannya di tepian kasur Naruto. Selang beberapa saat setelah itu, sesuatu yang berukuran besar mengahantui bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan pada detik berikutnya, milik Sasuke sudah tertancap seluruhnya di dalam liang gadis itu.

Sasuke diam sebentar, membiarkan Sakura menerima dirinya. Walaupun saat mereka pacaran, sudah sering melakukan hal ini, tapi tak ada salahnya kan untuk membuat pasanganmu tidak merasa kesakitan?

Maka dari itu, saat Sakura sudah siap, gadis itu akan memberi perintah pada Sasuke untuk mulai bergerak, "Sasuke-kun, move," pintanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya. Mula-mula, gerakan itu sangat pelan. Semakin lama, Sasuke menambah kecepatannya. Garakan in-out yang ia lakukan semakin menggila.

Desahan dan erangan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir keduanya, menyerukan nama pasangannya masing-masing. Dan gerakan-gerakan yang lebih liar dilakukannya.

Tangan putih Sasuke mulai mengapai pisau yang tegeletak di lantai samping kirinya.

"Sa…ku… ra," panggilnya di sela-sela desahannya.

"Emgh?"

"Apa kau akan melakukan semua yang kupinta?" sebuah pertanyaan dari bibir pemuada itu keluar begitu saja.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Ahn, yeah…" desahnya.

"Kalau begitu… MATILAH!" dan dengan satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda onyx itu, sebuah pisau yang digunakan oleh Sakura untuk membunuh Naruto, telah menancap di bagian tengkuk gadis itu.

Rasa sakit langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh gadis itu, dia tidak percaya akan apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda pujaannya itu terhadap dirinya, "A..arrgghh…sa-kit.. hosh.. seka… aaaarrrgghhh!"

Semua rasa nikmat yang tadi ia rasakan, lenyap begitu saja dengan satu tusukan pada tengkuknya. Napas gadis itu mulai tersengal. Sasuke melepas miliknya dari lubang Sakura.

Tangan kirinya menjambak rambut kebanggaan gadis itu, "Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan, bodoh? Aku suruh kau mati! Bukan mengeluh kesakitan!" lalu menekan kepala Sakura ke kasur di bawah tubuh gadis itu. Membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, pisau di tangan kanannya membelah punggung gadis itu. Dan mematahkan tulang punggung Sakura. Mata yang tadinya berwarna onyx, kini berwarna merah darah dengan 3 lingakaran hitam di tengah-tengahnya.

Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam tubuh gadis itu melalui luka menganga yang terpampang dengan jelas di bawahnya. Mengeluarkan seluruh isinya, membuat semua organ itu berceceran di lantai. Dan selanjutnya, ia mulai menguliti tubuh gadis itu. Memisahkan tulang dan kulitnya. Memorakporandakan semua yang ada pada diri Sakura. Seringan yang sangat mengerikan terukir dengan jelas di bibir tipis pemuda itu.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar menuruti semua perintahku," ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

Pemuda raven itu mengeluarkan sebuah seprei putih dari dalam almari kamar Naruto. Memasukkan semua organ Sakura ke dalamnya. Lalu membungkusnya. Ia lirik sebentar tubuh tak beraga sahabatnya. Setetes air mata membasahi pipi pucatnya, "Maaf, Dobe. Aku tidak mengurusmu hari ini," lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Sebuah kobaran api merah membakar tempat perkara malam itu. Menghapuskan semua kenangan dan saksi bisu yang ada di dalamnya.

_Semuanya akan kulakukan, untukmu…_

.

.

.

**Owari~

* * *

**

**Omake…**

_Keesokan harinya, di sebuah situs internet. Ditemukan sebuah judul baru yang membuat seluruh warga Konoha gempar…_

_**Uchiha Sasuke, Anak Bungsu Kepala Kepolisian Konoha Adalah Seorang Psikopat!**_

_**16 November XXXX –dua hari setelah kematian keluarga Nara, Konoha kembali digemparkan oleh sebuah fakta baru yang lebih mengejutkan dibanding sebelumnya. Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu kepala kepolisian Konoha, pada tengah malam tadi, mengakui telah membantai seluruh keluarga Nara dan menghabisi ke-2 sahabatnya, yang di ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Saat ditanyai tentang alasannya melakukan semua perbuatan ini oleh pihak yang menangani, pemuda itu hanya menjawab, "Saya hanya melakukan apa yang harus saya lakukan. Itu saja. Karena mereka semua, telah melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan," sambil tersenyum damai.**_

**.**

**.**

**OWARI!

* * *

**

*baca ulang cerita* Huwah! Apa-apaan nih cerita? Gak dapet banget feel-nya! Apa gore-nya cukup terasa? *saia rasa tidak* Apa lime-nya cukup? *saia rasa tidak*… huaa! Cerita ini hancur… ada yang merasa begitu? *semuanya angkat tangan*…. *pundung* T.T

Adakah yang mau meripyuw fic yang hancur ini? *nangis meraung-raung*

* * *

**Sign**

**Kuro no Shiroi**


End file.
